Dreaming
by SkippingAlice
Summary: Sasuke's dreams as of late have been centered around a certain pinkhaired teammate. As they become more and more vivid he finds he can no longer hold back. SakuraSasuke
1. Chapter 1

Dreaming

Sasuke's dreams as of late have been centered around a certain pink-haired teammate. As they become more and more vivid he finds he can no longer hold back. Sakura/Sasuke

Author: SkippingAlice

Beta: MoonVeil and YvonneandNeji

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

------

Sasuke groaned; something hot ghosted over the tender flesh of his neck. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, trying to identify the outline of his 'ghost.' Fingers slowly traveled down the planes of his chest, he growled tiredly.

"Naruto, you jackass." It wasn't above a whisper, the last thing he wanted was to wake Sakura and have her find them. Naruto was messing around again, and he wouldn't have the girl thinking he was gay.

"_No_." It was so quiet he almost missed it, the fingers slipped under his shirt, dancing about at his ribs. "_Not, Naruto._" The whispered words came hot on his neck, his heart quickened its pace and he nearly groaned aloud.

"S-Sakura?"

Lips pressed against his throat, tentatively touching the flesh. The hands rose higher, tracing an outline around a hardened nipple. Sasuke gasped as the lips on his neck parted to let out a warm tongue. It trailed slowly up his jaw, leaving a cold moist trail in its wake.

The ghost, he thought to be Sakura, pulled away to blow against the moisture, Sasuke shivered and groaned aloud. Sakura giggled and nipped at his ear. Sasuke reached up and felt around, soft hair was rubbed between his fingers, he savored the feel of it before letting his hand dip lower. Her skin was softer than any silk he knew of, her lashes long and fluttering.

He heard her breath quicken, his finger tips traced lightly of the supple contours of her mouth, memorizing every part.

"_Sasuke._"

His name on her lips forced a shiver from him; his hands shook over her lips. Sasuke grasped her head and pulled her down to meet him, he rolled atop her, never once breaking the heated contact of their lips.

He angled her head and forced in his tongue, she moaned and opened for him. Sasuke's hands roamed slowly down her body, taking in everything they felt. He pulled away, his eyes having adjusted to the dark, took in her flushed appearance.

The look of her was enough to make him hard. Sasuke moved forward, grinding into her; she gasped and pushed back down against him.

Sasuke captured her lips again, pulling her tongue into his mouth. She grasped harshly at his hair, their teeth clanked together and tongues swept against the other in hurried movements. Sasuke couldn't think properly, all the blood seemed to be rushing around in his head.

He struggled vainly with her zipper, nearly crying out his frustrations as it refused to come undone. Sasuke growled and ripped, tearing the garment from her body.

Sakura bit his shoulder. "I liked that."

He didn't reply only once more took possession of her mouth. He pushed at the clothes, smirking against her soft lips as they fell away.

Sasuke pulled away from her, looking at her. Sakura blushed, and averted her eyes. Sasuke leaned down and flicked at a nipple. Sakura gasped and thrust up blindly.

Sasuke smirked again, taking the now erect nipple between his fingers. He gave a sharp twist, watching as Sakura's face twisted, her breath seemed to leave her lungs all at once.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura nearly screamed as Sasuke's hot mouth attacked her defenseless nipple...not that she was complaining. Sasuke's hand toyed with its twin, not wanting it to get lonely.

"...Uke!!...Sasuke!!...Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke awoke with a start, his hair matted down to his sweaty forehead. Above him was Naruto's smiling visage, the sun colored his hair gold. Sasuke sighed in annoyance, knowing full well the affects his dream had left him with. They had been coming more often than not, up until this week they had only come once a month at most. Now they were every night.

Her haunting image taunted his body in ways that were almost shameful. But before he could ever find release, or even get anywhere he was always awoken. Sasuke began to curse, shoving a clueless Naruto aside.

"Eh, hey Sasuke!! Where are you going?!"

"To take a bath." _And a little more._

Naruto shrugged, watching his dark companion slink away. Rolling his eyes skyward Naruto leaned over the small fire he had finally gotten started, placing the sad looking fish he had caught above it.

-------

Sasuke sighed as he slowly walked back to the small clearing where they had made camp, he came to an abrupt halt however as he stepped into the clearing. Sakura was bent over her tent, her round rump raised high in the air, screaming for his hands to lovingly...Sasuke turned and rushed back towards the river, a hand holding his nose.

Blood ran in a thin stream, a sure sign his little Sakura was no longer so little. He groaned and tried to think of anything but her body pressed flush to his, her name on his lips.

Naruto naked was the worst he could come up with on such short notice. But soon sharp male angles became soft curves, flat chest become round and large. Sasuke felt the blood leave his head, rushing straight to his hardening groin. This was a nightmare.

------

Sakura frowned as Sasuke refused to meet her gaze, she wondered what she had done to anger him this time; he seemed to get annoyed with her more easily as of late. Sighing Sakura passed him is bowl of ramen, which Naruto had so conveniently brought, so lucky since all their food had been mysteriously _misplaced_.

Electric shock ran up the tips of her fingers as he hand met with Sasuke's', they both looked down at the small steaming cup they held, Sasuke's hand placed over her own. Sakura looked up hesitantly; Sasuke's eyes caught her own, trapping her within their dark depths. Was it just her or were they slowly getting closer?

No, they were. Slowly, but surely their bodies seemed to be being pulled together, as if they were puppets on the master's strings.

"Hey!" Naruto loudly interrupted, "Sasuke are you gonna eat that?!"

Sasuke pulled back rapidly, snatching the ramen cup from her hands. "Shut up, idiot."

"Is that a challenge, Sasuke-bastard?!"

"Naruto!" Sakura admonished, grasping her own ramen cup, "honestly. Can you two not fight for one minuet?" Naruto looked sheepishly down at her, apologizing rapidly before settling down beside her. Sasuke pointedly avoided her gaze letting his eyes anywhere but her lovely face. Brushing his strange behavior as his usual 'I am a cube of ice' attitude, Sakura began to eat, whispering her thanks over the steaming noodles.

Sasuke ate quickly, rising and dropping the small cup into the bag they were using as a trash can, without saying anything he walked back down towards the river. Sakura watched him go, her lips pressed together in a thin line, her brows furrowed.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto murmured quietly, watching her face.

"Hm?" She faced her, a small smile tugging at her lips.

He shook his head, "nothing." She shrugged it off and returned her attention to her cooling noodles. After she had eaten Sakura sent out her sleeping bag, wishing Naruto a goodnight, with no sign of Sasuke she let sleep over take her.

------

Sasuke stared out over the calm water, wishing his own life were as peaceful. Soon he'd have to sleep, and he knew what came with sleep. The dreams. Every night the same thing; her haunting visage above his, her hot breath fanning over his neck.

When he looked at Sakura it took all his will power not to pounce; to take her where she stood. Sasuke released the breath he had been holding, it went with a loud whoosh, disrupting the silence that h been. Rubbing his temples Sasuke stood moving back to the small clearing, praying that somehow he might not have dreams.

------

Alright, that's all for now. Please review, helpful feedback means quicker updates and better chapter. This is my first time ever writing a lemon- or so far lime so helpful criticism will be wonderful! Thanks for reading, until the next chapter, SkippingAlice is out!!


	2. Chapter 2

Dreaming

Sasuke's dreams as of late have been centered around a certain pink-haired teammate. As they become more and more vivid he finds he can no longer hold back. Sakura/Sasuke

Author: SkippingAlice

Beta: MoonVeil and YvonneandNeji

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

------

Sasuke grunted, rolling over trying to avoid the hands tickling at his feet. But they persisted, moving up to his legs, running up and down, getting higher with every pass. His breath hitched as they reached the hem of his boxers.

A teasing giggle reached his ears, Sasuke gulped, closing his eyes tightly. But the feather-like touches persisted, each time getting more daring. His eyes flew open as something heavy straddled his hips. Sakura smiled down at him, pressing her body flush against his growing arousal.

Sasuke tried to breathe, to think, but all rational thought seemed to leave him as Sakura began to grind against him, moving her hips in a tantalizing manner.

"S-Sakura."

She smiled down at him, sticking a long slender finger into her mouth, letting her tongue wet it. Sasuke's breath seemed to leave him all at once; she let the finger travel slowly down her neck, falling slowly to the junction where neck and collar bone met.

His eyes drank in the sight of her; he was becoming painfully erect, he needed her now! As if sensing his impatience Sakura quickly grabbed his hands, biding them together before he had the chance to blink.

"Sa-Sa, nnng!"

She ground down against him, playfully dragging her fingers along his chest. Pushing up against her he strove uselessly against the ropes binding his hands. Her nimble fingers moved to his shirt, pushing each button through its proper hole, slowly, as he watched her.

Sakura pushed his shirt aside, licking her lips at the sight that awaited her. Her fingers tickled his ribs, she inspected every inch of his pale chest, reminding him of a child seeing something for the first time. He gasped as tongue replaced fingers, following the invisible trail her fingers had left in their teasing wake.

She bit down on one small nipple, giggling as he made a strange almost groaning noise. She moved up, rising to his prone neck. Sasuke tilted his head, allowing her better accesses to the surprisingly sensitive skin.

"Good morning, Sasuke!"

Sasuke bolted upright, glaring hatefully at Naruto, the boy blinked and repeated, "good morning Sasuke!" Sasuke growled and shoved Naruto aside, moving for the lake.

"Oh, good morning, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura stopped in front of him, halting his escape. He nearly ran back to the safety of his sleeping bag, he awkwardly tried to hide his obvious arousal which she hadn't seemed to notice yet. "Er, morning."

She smiled brightly, "would you like some breakfast?"

"Uh, sure?" How had she not noticed yet?! Maybe it was the overly large shirt he was wearing.

"Alright, come on, sit down!" She grabbed his hand and began tugging him to the small fire sitting cozily in the middle of the clearing, he balked and tried to pull away.

"I really, **really**, need to go bathe." She smiled at him over her shoulder, Naruto was suddenly behind him, pushing him forward.

"Nonsense! Naruto made the best pancakes ever! You have to eat them while there hot!" Sasuke, still trying to hide his morning wood from the two biggest idiots he had ever met, let her drag him. She practically shoved him back to the earth, moving to grab him a plate.

Sasuke sat awkwardly, shifting this way and that, he finally brought his knees to his chest; the safest way to hide what he thought to be the most obvious thing ever. Sakura knelt over the fire, her tight shorts hugging her well-rounded rump in the most tantalizing way.

Well, that definitely wasn't helping anything! She turned back to him, a large smile over her pretty face. Sasuke gulped, his Adams apple bobbing up and down with the movement. Why hadn't he noticed before just how tight her shirt was, and how it pulled taut over large round breasts? Or how the small skirt she wore was just asking to be ripped off?

Feeling the start of yet another nose bleed, Sasuke leapt to his feet, rushing past a startled Sakura. Sakura and Naruto watched him leave, before looking at each other,

"What happened?" Sakura questioned.

Naruto shrugged, "weird."

------

Sasuke washed away the signs of his release, sighing heavily. This...Infatuation with Sakura ('s body) was becoming worse. Walking slowly back to the clearing Sasuke began to long for the day when they would return to Konoha; alone in his home he wouldn't have to worry about pretty little rumps being stuck in the air.

Or how good Sakura looked without her shirt, wait, why wasn't Sakura wearing her shirt? Sakura tossed him a sneaky smile, Naruto snoozed under a tree nearby. She danced to a song only she could hear, swinging her hips about. She began to pull the material of her shorts away from her small waist.

Letting the offending cloth trail away slowly. Sasuke's breath caught and his eyes widened, Sakura moved towards him, raising her hands and grinding her body. He tried to breath, pulling in dry heaves of air.

"Touch me Sasuke, _touch me_."

The brain was quickly rushing from his head, traveling to his needy arousal, which was once more making its self known. He was ashamed to find his voice broke, "S-Sakura?"

"Oh, Sasuke, are you ready to eat?"

The day dream was broken. Sakura sat beside Naruto, nibbling daintily upon her large pancake. Naruto eyed him with bored interest, Sasuke turned and ran back to the lake once again, leaving two stupefied ninjas behind.

------

Naruto watched the boy leave once again, "he's acting stranger than usual." Sakura nodded her agreement, crossing her arms in a confused manner. "Did something happen between you two?" Naruto questioned, turning to face Sakura. Her arms slowly uncrossed, her brows met in confusion.

"No...Why?"

"Every time he comes, he looks at you and leaves again."

"...Do you think I might have done something to anger him?"

Naruto lifted his shoulders in a shrug, raising his arms in a helpless manner. "Never know with that guy, best thing to do in this case is go talk to him."

"Oh." Sakura sighed and stood, "alright, I'll go!"

"Go, Sakura-chan!"

She gave a firm nod of her pretty head, "right." Slowly moving out of the clearing Sakura followed the path Sasuke had taken, her heart racing. A thousand horrible scenarios raced through her mind, each one of Sasuke angry with her for interrupting his moment alone.

But what she saw next wasn't what she had been expecting at all...

------

Ah what a place to leave it, eh? Sorry for the wait, school is absolute murder! More as soon as I can get it out, thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter- Sasuke's torment can only get better! Until next time,

SkippingAlice.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreaming

Sasuke's dreams as of late have been centered around a certain pink-haired teammate. As they become more and more vivid he finds he can no longer hold back. Sakura/Sasuke

Author: SkippingAlice

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

------

Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth, catching the scream that she had almost lost. Spinning she pressed her back to the nearest tree, Sasuke's gasps only added to the heat spreading over her face. There was no way this was happening; she had to be having one of those Jiraiya-induced dreams again. The ones that came when she had been spending too much time with the perverted hermit.

The only problem with this was the fact she hadn't seen the man in months.

Sasuke gave a particularly loud moan and Sakura nearly squealed aloud. His breathing increased and Sakura sensed his oncoming orgasm. Sakura bashed her head against the tree, refusing to let herself be turned on by his sexy moans and the way his hands gripped at his hard shaft moving in a steady motion...

Sakura ducked back behind the tree, nearly giving into the urge to peek again at the sweaty, gasping piece of male perfection that was just begging to be watched. Her hands shook and barely kept her upright.

"Sa--Sa..."

Sakura had the strangest idea that he was going to come to the sound of his own name-- that would undoubtedly stop all enjoyment she found in his self-produced orgasm...Well, **most** of it anyway. She held her breath and leaned forward to listen.

"Sa--Sakura!"

Sakura choked and fell; banging her head against the rough bark (again) she sat dumbfounded on her rear, unable to move. Sasuke hadn't moved either, he lay still trying to catch the breath he had lost. Sakura continued to sit, rooted to where she had fallen. Sasuke wadded into the lake, washing off the evidence of what he had done.

Sakura crawled away, banging her head yet again as she blindly moved around. Sasuke straightened and headed to the bank for his clothes. As he passed her, on his way back to the campsite, Sakura held her breath, clenching her eyes shut.

------

"Mm? Naruto?" The blonde looked up at him, eying him strangely.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke folded himself neatly beside the other boy, accepting the plate of food that was offered before him. Naruto shrugged,

"She ran off after you."

Sasuke inhaled sharply, lodging sticky pancakes in the back of his throat. "After me?" he wheezed, praying he had heard wrong.

Naruto gave him another strange look, "that's what I said, didn't I? She ran after you, a little after you left." Naruto leaned forward, studying Sasuke with unusually sharp blue eyes. "Hey, are you hiding something?"

"No! Idiot!"

"Hey!" Naruto said angrily. "I'm not an idiot!" Sasuke snorted and thanked every god he knew that Naruto was so simple minded. "Are you mad at Sakura?"

Sasuke nearly impaled himself with the fork, "what?!" Really though, did Naruto have to say such things as he was eating? It was dangerous.

"That's why she ran after you; she thought you were mad at her." Naruto began to clean his teeth with the fork, still eyeing Sasuke as though he expected to boy to suddenly turn into Kakashi. "You know, Sasuke, you're being awfully weird."

"Oh, and since when do you say things like, 'awfully weird'?"

"Oi! Hinata says by broadening my intake of words, I can expand my knowledge."

"That exactly?"

"Yes! That exactly." Naruto reddened as Sasuke tipped backwards, holding his stomach and roaring with laughter. "W-What are you laughing at, j-jerk?!" As Sasuke was about to reply with a witty retort, Sakura stepped into the clearing, looking as though she had come straight from hell. Sasuke paled at the sight of her.

"Wow Sakura-chan, are you alright?" She blinked. "That's one massive bruise!"

Sakura searched her brain for an excuse -- anything to make sure Sasuke never knew what she had seen. Sakura scratched the back of her head, smiling as if embarrassed. "Yeah, on my way to find Sasuke-kun I slipped and fell into some bushes."

"That's unusually clumsy for you, Sakura-chan," Naruto exclaimed, rushing over to Kakashi's bags and rummaging through them.

"Naruto, stop going through sensei's things, I **can** heal myself, you know." Naruto stopped going through their teacher's bag, flushing and nodding quickly.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, I wasn't thinking."

Sasuke snorted, "when do you?"

"SHUT UP BASTARD!" Sasuke rolled his eyes dismissively which only furthered Naruto's annoyance and soon the two were locked in a heated fight, Sakura, for once, didn't mind and was happy to let what she had seen remain locked away in her memory forever.

-----

Kakashi strolled into their campsite, two days late and looking pleased with himself. He stopped, looking around slowly as three angry eyes pinned him to the spot. "Sorry?"

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, standing and pointing at him with a kunai she had been using to gut the fish for dinner with. "Where have you been?"

Kakashi decided that this would most definitely _**not**_ be the time to tell everyone that he had slipped away to buy the latest Makeout Paradise novel, in fact, by the way Sakura was looking at him, she'd be gutting him too if he brought it up. "The leads were harder to find than I had planned."

"Is that so?" she asked coolly, her eyes hard as steel. "Then, I suppose you should go find something to eat for dinner tonight."

Kakashi sighed deeply, really though, youngsters these days have no respect for their elders.

------

Sasuke awoke instantly as a weight settled over his hips -- and, from days of having the same dream, he knew that, while it felt as though he were awake, he was still dreaming. Sakura smiled cutely down at him and petted his cheek with a slender finger. "Sasuke-chan," she purred, shifting around on him. "You've been ignoring me ... it hurts my feelings."

Sasuke said nothing, instead noting her appearance; small black cat ears rested atop her pink hair and her thin camisole did nothing to hide her body from him. She slid her hands up his sides, her nails raking his bare chest lightly. "_Sasuke_," she moaned, her lip jutting out in a pout. "Play with me."

Sasuke inhaled sharply, grabbing her smooth legs and aligning her core to his needy erection, gasping harshly as she pushed down on him. Sasuke pulled the girl down, crashing their lips together in a clash of teeth and tongue. She pushed back eagerly, taking over and quickly dominating his mouth. Her nails dragged over his nipples and Sasuke whimpered, thrusting against her harder.

Sasuke pushed his tongue against her own, and she moaned, tugging at his hair and rubbing faster against him. Sasuke pulled away, placing heated open mouthed kissed to her jaw, and the girl tilted her head back and granted him more access to the pale flesh. Sasuke's lips closed over her nipples, playing with them through the thin silk camisole, fully enjoying her breathy moans of encouragement.

Sakura leaned up and stroked his cheek, though she soon began pinching him. Sasuke yelped as she pinched so hard he was sure it would bruise. Sasuke looked up, his eyes watering as Naruto sleepy face met his own.

"Y'know, Sasuke, you need to get up on your own, I'm tired of being molested." Naruto said, rubbing his unruly.

_ Oh god ... please tell me 'Sakura' isn't Naruto..._

"Molested? What did I do, exactly?"

Naruto shrugged, "not much really, just got really grabby, it's fine."

_Grabby?_ Sasuke shifted and felt the affects of the dream still residing within his pants. "I'm going to go wash up, when are we leaving?"

"Sakura went to find breakfast and Kakashi's reading in a tree somewhere. Sakura said noon, but with Kakashi it'll probably be around two."

"Right," Sasuke said, grimacing at the feeling of discomfort as he stood. Naruto looked down and smirked knowingly. "Shut up, Naruto."

------

Forgive me for the ridiculous time it's taken to write this. I'm moving to college soon and, it being something I've never done before, it's hard for me to juggle everything. Once I get settled in, things should start moving smoothly again.

SkippingAlice.


End file.
